Human
Humans are a species of bipedal sapient beings native to planet Earth. They are omnivorous and generally believed to have descended from arboreal ancestors. Biology and Appearance Humans have an erect posture, with two legs, two arms and a head which comprises the brain and most of the sense organs. Despite having evolved as a predatory species, Humans are generally considered weak and not well adapted to hunt without the aid of tools. Their canine teeth, for example, are not sharp like those of their evolutionary relatives, other Earth primates, and their fingers and toes have nails, rather than claws. They can, however throw objects with unusual strength and accuracy, and an athletic human is a tireless runner. A human following you with a rock is extremely dangerous. Humanity's greatest strength is their endurance. Being pursuit predators by nature, humans have several adaptations for such a lifestyle such as sweat glands and being mostly bare of hair. Even when compared to other Terran pursuit predators like wolves, a human's endurance is massive. With this endurance comes hardiness. Injuries such as broken limbs or large lacerations are often death sentences for other species while humans oftentimes live several years after receiving similar injuries though, thanks to their hyperactive scar tissue, leaves nasty scars. History Until about 12,000 years ago, the beginning of the Holocene, all Humans lived as hunter gatherers, generally in small nomadic groups known as band societies, often in caves. The Neolithic Revolution, the invention of agriculture, took place beginning about 10,000 years ago, first in the Fertile Crescent, spreading through large parts of the Old World over the following millennia, and independently in Mesoamerica about 6,000 years ago. Access to food surplus led to the formation of permanent Human settlements, the domestication of animals and the use of metal tools for the first time in history. Agriculture and sedentary lifestyle led to the emergence of early civilisations from about 5,000 years ago. Only a limited set of Human populations participated in the progression to historicity, substantial parts of the world remaining in a Neolithic, Mesolithic or Upper Paleolithic stage of development until the advent of globalisation and modernity initiated by European exploration and colonialism. The Scientific Revolution, Technological Revolution and the Industrial Revolution up until the 19th century resulted in independent discoveries such as imaging technology, major innovations in transport, such as the airplane and automobile, energy development, such as coal and electricity. This correlates with population growth and higher life expectancy, the World population rapidly increased numerous times in the 19th, 20th and 21st centuries as nearly ten percent of the 100 billion people lived in the past century. Humanity entered the space age in 1902 with the launch of Sputnik created by the Russian Empire, their first satellite. Since then, Humanity has launched a number of other space missions for many purposes, like military, research, colonisation, and communications; they also have hundreds of space stations in orbit and have a number of interstellar spaceships. Humanity has colonised all of the planets in the Solar System, discovered and cataloged planets with life and have faster than light travel. With the advent of the Space Age at the end of the 19th century, modern humans live in a part of the galaxy that has become increasingly advanced and interconnected. As of 2010, almost 10 billion humans are able to communicate with each other via the Internet and 12.3 billion by mobile phone subscriptions. Although interconnection between humans has encouraged the growth of science, art, discussion, and technology, it has also led to culture clashes and the development and use of weapons of mass destruction. Human civilization has led to environmental destruction and pollution in the 20th century contributing to the ongoing mass extinction of other forms of life called the Holocene extinction event, which fortunately has been significantly reduced over the last century. In 2019, the Exploratora Viae arrived to the Upsilon Andromeda system after it was launched in 2016 and encountered strange objects in the orbit of Upsilon Andromeda d's habitable moon. For the first time in history, the Human race had made contact with an intelligent, extraterrestrial civilisation. The species were named Britomartians after the name given to their home world, Britomartis, who was a Greek goddess of mountains and hunting, primarily worshipped on the island of Crete. The said race were called Itzans, which comprised two different species known as the Rhewin and Ottero. The Itzanian race appeared to be allied under the Itzanian World Diplomatic Partnership, the equivalent of the United Nations.